The load compartment of most vehicles has a loading capacity, i.e. floor area in this case, sufficient to accommodate and transport a number of items, such as carrier bags, cardboard containers, bags or other luggage. In many cases, the items loaded do not take up the entire loading area and therefore, when driving a loaded vehicle, these items often “roll” around in the load compartment if not secured in some way. An easy way of securing a load is to simply equip the load compartment with loops, in which straps intended to hold the load can be fastened.
A load securing device can also be formed as a netting, a bar or the like extending transversely to the load compartment, seen in the driving direction of the vehicle. Such a load securing device can be adjustably arranged so as to be displaceable in the driving direction of the vehicle. This allows the load securing device to be positioned in various positions, and it can thus be used to form a limited space between the load securing device and surrounding parts of the vehicle body, in which limited space the items that are to be loaded can be placed.
However, these load securing devices have limited positioning capability. Moreover, in most cases, these load securing devices cannot be placed in such a way that it will be easy to load items into the load compartment of a vehicle. Nor is it possible, in many cases, to store such load securing devices in a desirable manner in the load compartment of the vehicle when not used for securing loads.